


naughty boy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Arthur, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Naughty Merlin, Rough Sex, Spanking, baby!Merlin - Freeform, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin gets punished by his Daddy





	naughty boy

merlin was sitting on his bed, waiting. And he didn't have long to wait either, as the door to his bedroom opened, and in came his daddy.  
   
Arthur stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked at his boyfriend, whose head was bowed.  
'baby? What's wrong?'  
merlin sniffled, and said, 'I'm sorry Daddy.'  
   
'What are you sorry for, baby?'  
'I touched myself, Daddy. I'm sorry!'  
Arthur walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to his baby boy, and put his arm around his shoulders.  
   
'You know what to expect, when you touch what is not yours to touch,' Arthur replied.  
merlin nodded and stood up, and stood still, while his Daddy pulled his trousers down. After stepping out of them, merlin then bent over his Daddy's lap and waited.  
   
'You will count, baby.'  
Arthur raised his hand and brought it down, landing firmly on merlins arse  
Arthur continued to spank his baby through his underwear for a couple of minutes, then he pulled off the boy's briefs and continued on his bare arse, until it was red.  
   
When merlin stood up on slightly shaky legs, he was sporting his usual erection. His cock was average in size, with a small bush of curls surrounding the base.  
   
'On your knees baby' said Arthur.  
merlin got on his knees and once his Daddy had removed his trousers and underwear, merlin opened his mouth. Arthur took out his fat cock, and rubbed it all over his merlin's face. "youre such a slut for my cock aren't you.?" Arthur asked. Merlin moaned, his tongue darting out to lick at his daddys big hard cock. "Please daddy, i want to suck your fat cock." he begged, and Arthur let him. he swallowed his Daddy's thick and heavy cock, down his throat. Arthur grabbed hold of merlin's hair and pounded his naughty baby's throat with abandon

  
"Come on my face daddy," merlin exclaimed, pulling off briefly, "i deserve it for being so naughty"  
"Fuck your such a whore" arthur moaned. "You want daddys to fuck your mouth and then come all other that pretty face, dont you? youre gagging for it look at you, my little cock slut" Arthur continued to pound his mouth for a few more minutes, before, pulling out, and furiously rubbing his dick in front of merlin's face, still gripping his hair. He came all over his slutty baby's face, soiling him, and making him look absolutely fuckable.

 Arthur dragged him up by his hair and threw him onto his bed.  
He then placed a Cock Ring around the base of merlins cock and balls.  
   
'You will not come until I tell you to. You got that, whore?'  
'Yes Daddy.'  
'Good.'  
With that Arthur made merlin magic his cock to stay hard for as long as he wanted it to (even after he had come). As he wanted to fuck and come deep inside his little cum slut as much as possible.  
   
Arthur then took out from the top drawer of merlins bedside cabinet a bottle of lube, and after placing a very small amount onto his finger, he slid his finger into his babys arse.  
merlin moaned at the intrusion.  
"Listen to me. You're gonna be a good boy for daddy, and bounce on my cock, and you're gonna thank me, and tell me how much you love it, aren't you?"  
"Yes daddy, please let my ride your hard dick."  
Merlin climbed into his daddys lap, and turned around, giving his daddy a nice view of him fingering himself open, moaning arthur name as he did it. As soon as he was done, he turned around and thrust down onto Arthurs waiting dick.

Quickly, merlin set the pace, bouncing and bouncing on Arthurs stuff member, being jostled but Arthurs thrusts up as well. It was now he remembered Arthurs earlier request.  
"Thank you so much for letting me bounce on you daddy. I love it when you spank me raw then let me fuck myself on you. Ungg-youre cock is so big and in such a whore for it, such a slut for you cock daddy-ahhh"

"You're such a good boy for your daddy, aren't you? look at how loose you are for me, such a slut." With that, arthur turned them both over so he was back on top.  
He then slid into merlins extremely tight hole until he was balls deep inside his baby.  
merlin screams at the pain of it, but Arthur didn't stop. He didn't even stop to let merlin adjust, as he knew that merlin could handle it. merlin LOVED rough sex.  he loved to be fucked raw and finish dripping in his daddys sticky spend  
   
Arthur pounded into his baby, like a wild animal. it was rough, brutal... and merlin loved it. He screamed in pain and pleasure.  
'Daddy! I want to come.' merlin cried out. 'Please! Daddy, I want to come!'  
But Arthur didn't listen. He pulled out of merlin, turned the boy over and pounded into him from behind, and with merlin cock trapped beneath him and the bed, it was absolute torture!  
   
Arthur then came deep inside merlin pulled out, stood up and dragged him with him. He bent him over, so that he was leaning against his chest-of-drawers and then entered merlin again. "God you fucking need this don't you" Arthur said, as he continued to hump his babys ass, "you need daddys big fat dick to hump you raw"  
merlin continued to Scream with need. "Yes daddy, please, hump my slutty hole, fuck me please, let me cum!"  
   
And still Arthur refused. to let merlin cum.  
After emptying himself a second time deep inside merlin, he got merlin back on the bed, back onto his back, again he tied the boy's hands to the bed, and went back to pounding his boy into the mattress.  
   
'PLEASE! DADDY!'  
'Alright,' Arthur replied, as he  removed the Cock Ring, 'come for me, slut Come now!'  
merlin screamed as he exploded. getting cum all over his daddys chest 'DADDY!!!  
   
Arthur continued to brutally pound merlin  while he came, until he himself exploded deep inside of him.  
After that, Arthur removed himself from and inserted an extremely large black Butt Plug into merlin. "Look at what a mess youve made." Arthur tutted, gesturing to the come on Arthurs chest, "Lick it off baby, i know you want to" Merlin didn't hesitate licking his daddys dry. "Thank you daddy, thank you so much for your cock"

'I Love you Daddy, but I'm not satisfied with my punishment."

arthur looked down at his blushing boyfriend. "Baby i can't fuck you again right now."

Merlin moved up the bed. " I did something else naughty as well though daddy"

"Baby what did you do?" arthur questioned, though there was no anger in his voice"

"I saw your football friend, gwaine, in the bar last week, and he- well what he did was-"

"Did he tell you you've got perfect lips for cock-sucking?"  
Merlin gasped, how did arthur guess? "How did you know?"

"He tells me all the time, says he wants you, but i tell him your mine and only mine"

merlin preens under the praise, kissing his daddy dirty, shoving his tongue inside Arthurs mouth. "yes daddy only yours" Merlin pants between kisses, "but i feel like i need to make it up to you, for not telling you right away."

Arthur ponders this for  a second. "I have an idea of what you can do"

"Whatever you want daddy"

"First of all," arthur says, pulling merlin down on top of him, "use that sexy magic of yours, and make sure i have extra cum in me, waiting for you."

merlin blushes and smiles, his eyes flashing gold, as arthur feels a strange warmth across his balls. Arthur smiles and kisses merlins forehead, before tugging on his underwear quickly.  
"Why are you doing that daddy? aren't you going to punish me? please, daddy?" Merlin pleads, voice becoming desperate, tears welling up in his eyes at the frustration of it all.  
"Don't worry baby!"  
Arthur still smiles as he brushes a hand over merlins cheek and the leaning up to whisper in merlins ear.  
"I want you to worship my cock, baby. Rub your face on it, suck it and let me slap your face with it. Then, after I'm done fucking your face, I'm gonna cum all over your face and in your mouth.. And remember ive got extra now, so you're gonna be absolutely soaked in my thick cum. You want that baby? Would you like it if daddy soiled you pretty face? Maybe i could call gwaine here, so you could see what a good cocksucker you are, maybe he'd come on your face to."  
Merlin was hard now, slowly grinding on arthurs thigh as he spoke. "Yes daddy please let me do that."

Arthur looked at merlin expectantly, before nodding down to his clothed cock.

Merlin began, not by removing his underwear, no, he wanted to put on a show for his daddy. He licked softly, around the bulge in arthurs underwear, nuzzling against it, and rubbing his face all over his daddys thick shaft. merlin moaned, in exaggerated arousal as he felt the heat of arthurs hardening cock against his mouth. He began to slowly pulling down arthurs underwear, practically drooling, when the big cock head jumped out. Before merlin could suck on it however, arthur grabbed his hair.

"Daddy?"

Arthur, didn't reply, just smirked, as he grabbed his own dick, before slapping it against merlins cheek. Merlin knew arthur loved doing this. showing merlin his place, proving what a cock whore he was - and he was. merlin just moaned, as arthur continued to rub his member all over merlins pink face, dipping it in and out of merlins mouth every so often.  
"  
"I'm gonna fuck your mouth rough now baby, are you ready?"

"yes daddy, please, i need it"

"Such a fucking slut - lick it first, get it all wet."

merlin didn't hesitate, licking up and down the hot shaft, paying special attention to arthurs balls, revelling in the sounds arthur was making - the breathy sighs, the mumbled endearments.

Arthur yanked merlin back roughly, before sliding his cock as deep into merlins throat as he could fit, taking advantage of merlins lack of gag reflex. "Fuck baby, almost as tight as your pink little hole" Arthur said, before roughly thrusting his hips into merlins mouth. Both of them were moaning, merlin even more so then arthur, and merlin thought 'I'm gonna come untouched'. He didn't mind though, his daddy would love that. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum get ready." The climax felt especially strong for arthur, who was influenced by merlins magic. "Baby-Fuck- here it comes!" arthur shouted.  
Just as merlin felt the first salty drop on his tongue, he pulled off, grabbing arthur dick and pumping it, getting as much on his face as he could. Arthurs orgasm, lasted a minute. A whole minute of him moaning, cuming all over merlins face, until it was dripping, white gooey cum, and merlin licked as much as he could eagerly.  
"Thank you for my punishment daddy, you were right, i am a good cocksucker."

Arthur agreed. "The best"

 


End file.
